The Power of Us
by AstralMaster
Summary: This is an alternate universe. And it was Phoebe who was killed by Shax. The Power of Three was reconstituted with Prue, Piper& Paige. This is story is set in Season 4 before Paige learns that she has a power. The sisters must fight the Source while train


This is an alternate universe. And it was Phoebe who was killed by Shax. The Power of Three was reconstituted with Prue, Piper& Paige. This is story is set in Season 4 before Paige learns that she has a power. The sisters must fight the Source while training new witch Paige in the art witchcraft.  
  
Powers  
  
Prue - Telekinesis, Astral Projection  
  
Piper - Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion  
  
Paige- Orbing, Premonitions, Levitation  
  
Scene 1 Church Parking Lot  
  
"What do we do if she doesn't listen to us? Piper said as she pulled the car near the main entrance of the church. We need her to reconstitute the Power of Three". Prue un-strapped her seatbelt and opened the door of the jeep. 'Piper right now that is the least of our worries! We have to find her before the Source gets to her. And since she doesn't even know what her power is yet, she is going to be even more vulnerable'. Prue shut her door and started walking. Piper opened her car door, got out, and tried her best to keep up with Prue who was now already at the door of the church. Once she finally caught up to Prue she asked. 'Well what makes you think that she will be here? Prue ready for battle answered, " I don't, but we have searched everywhere else! And I'm hoping whoever found baby Paige is still here and will be able to shed some light on how we can find her". Piper and Prue surveyed their surroundings. Well everything looks normal here, but where is everyone? Prue wondered. Piper was ready to freeze anyone who came in and Prue was ready to use her power. They continued to walk toward the rear of the church and they heard a woman's voice. As good as you're adoptive parents where, you must know that you come from Angels. Piper and Prue walked toward the door and peaked in. Prue saw a Nun and she was talking to Paige. Piper kicked the door in and immediately froze the nun. Paige saw that the Nun was no longer moving or talking and looked at Piper in shock. What did you do to her? Paige said hysterically. Piper who was caught up in the moment and in no mood for pleasantries answered. 'I froze her! Actually I am lucky I didn't blow her up. My powers have been kind of off lately'. Piper said boastfully. Prue walked over to Paige and grabbed her by the arm. Come on we need to get you out of here! Paige pulled away from Prue and retreated toward the door. I am not going anywhere with anyone who would do that to a Nun. Prue expecting rejection answered, "Piper didn't hurt her, she just froze her, that is one of her powers!" Paige was half listening when she bolted. She was scared, very scared. This was all new to her and she didn't think that she could handle this kind of stuff. "Wait!" Prue & Piper shouted as they followed behind her. 'Paige slow down! Prue screamed, you're in danger, something very evil and very dangerous is after you.' Paige was scared and continued to walk faster now. "Something more evil than you guys? I think I will take my chances " Paige said she headed toward the main entrance of the church. Paige we are not evil! We are your sisters and we want to protect you, Prue said. Stopping in mid-stride Paige turned to Prue, 'I have been on my own for sometime now, and I think I'll be just fine'. Paige then resumed her path to the door. The door seemed like a mile away to Paige. It seemed as if something was pulling her back, as if every step she took forward, she was pulled back three. Piper felt herself getting tired and shouted to Paige "Stop or I'll freeze!" Prue looked at Piper and whispered. You can't freeze her! She's a witch too. Piper whispered back to Prue. I know that, but how else do expect her to slow down? Paige kept walking and was now closer to the door. Leave me alone! Paige said. Prue & Piper ignored this and continued to follow Paige. We can't, we have a duty to protect you, that is what Piper & I do. We protect good people. Piper stopped, "I give up!" Prue continued to follow and called out to Paige "You have a magical power, you know?" Paige was right on the threshold when she heard that. She turned around intrigued but answered skeptically. I have a magical power? Prue knew that she had Paige's attention now. 'Yes, and the sooner you learn what it is, the sooner you can defend yourself with it!' Paige walked toward Prue, and even though she was still in disbelief she decided to oblige her. So what is my power? Piper saw Paige finally beginning to listen and began walking to where Prue & Paige were. Piper answered, the prophecy states that the "third sister" has the ability to see into the future. Paige looked at Piper who looked as if she might be telling the truth. But Paige was still doubtful. I can see into the future? "And the past, Prue added. At least that's what the ancient prophecy says". Prue walked closer to Paige not wanting to get too close as to scare her off. Piper was just behind Prue. But how can seeing into the future help me to protect myself? Paige continued. Prue a little closer now answered, 'Well the power is passive, but your visions would warn you if some sort of danger was going to happen. And that would give you an edge.' Piper also moved a little closer. Also Phoebe could levitate! Paige who now in an arms reach distance with Prue and Piper was now even more curious, but still skeptical. 'I can levitate too?' Paige interrogated. Prue gladly responded. Well that was Phoebe's 2nd power. But yes, you should be able to levitate. Paige backed away from Prue and toward the door still not quite sure that she should trust these ladies and what they were saying. 'And how does one levitate?' Paige said sarcastically. 'Phoebe would move her arms in a downward motion' Piper answered. Paige looked at Piper. "Like this?" Paige and began moving her arms up & down like someone mimicking a chicken. "Not quite" Piper retorted. When nothing happened Paige felt defeated. If she believed any of the things that these ladies where saying, it was now shattered to pieces with the fallacy of being able to levitate. Prue noticed that Paige was becoming distant yet again and decided to try again. Well maybe it will take you a little time to perfect levitation sweetie! Prue said and smiled motherly. Paige looked at Prue and fumed. That's it! I mean you said that I have a power, but I can't even use it. What a crock! Paige turned her back on Prue & Piper started to the door once again. Paige was starting to get emotional. Not only was she being lied to. But by the very women that she had once looked up to. Paige finally reached the door. She felt as if it took a lifetime to get there, but yet she was finally here and once she passed through it she said to herself that she would resume her life. She would forget that the last couple of days ever happened. And she would make herself forget that she ever met these people. She wanted to leave all this supernatural nonsense behind. She advanced more quickly away from Prue & Piper and toward the exit. When she touched the handle on the door, a premonition overcame her. In the premonition, she saw her boyfriend, she saw the Source entering him at the hospital, a she saw him outside the church and it looked to her like it was a current event. Then she saw her, Prue, & Piper at the manor it seemed to be later in the day, possibly nighttime. Then she saw Piper being hit with some type of fireball and that the fireball killed Piper. And then the vision was over. Paige exhaled vigorously when she emerged from her premonition. Piper looked at Paige and remembered the expression on her face all too well. Prue must have been thinking the same thing because before Piper could speak Prue commented very excited. "I know that face! You just had a premonition. What did you see?" Paige didn't answer. She didn't want to scare anyone she was more scared herself. If what she saw was true Piper was going to be killed. She didn't know if she should say anything at all. Prue was now concerned. And continued to grill Paige for an answer. Paige was just beginning to gain her composure again. She was still feeling overwhelmed by the experience but answered. 'I saw Scott killing Piper with some type of "fire ball", only it wasn't Scott. Some kind of black mist entered his body. Prue moved closer and consoled Paige. Paige rested her head on Prue's chest and for the first time felt complete. Piper watched this and began to get scared. Piper wondered if maybe she was going to die. She knew that they could only defeat the Source with the Power of Three. And without Paige, her premonition might just come true. Piper began to get pissed and asked "Who in the hell is Scott?"  
  
Scene 2 Outside  
  
'She better be here Oracle!' the young man said as he approached the church. As he reached the steps a high-pitched scream brought him to his feet. He looked up and saw that the concrete gargoyles just above the entrance of the church had come to life. He had been evil for ions now and knew that the gargoyles' sole purpose was to ward off evil. And he was evil. "I will have the Oracle's head for this" the young man said as he screamed out in pain. The sound was too much for him. He tried using a fireball but the stone creatures maintained their high-pitched cry.  
  
Scene 3 Back in the Church  
  
Answer me Paige, who is Scott? Piper demanded. Paige began to sob. Prue continued to comfort her and told her that everything would be okay. She said that most of the times they were able to change Phoebe's premonitions. And that they were going to make sure that hers didn't come true. This made Paige feel better. "He's my boyfriend! I have been dating him for about 3 weeks," Paige cried. 'Well it looks like the Source is in him now!' Piper said. "The Source, how?" Paige wondered. That is what the Source does! He enters a host and uses their body to do his personal bidding. Paige was getting more scared. Is that the person that you guys were talking about "going after" when I said that spell with you yesterday? Paige asked curiously. 'Yes, he is the one who sent that man after you & us. The man we vanquished name is Shax. He killed Phoebe. He worked for the Evil who now possesses your boyfriend Prue added. Paige I know this is all new to you but you must accept the fact that you are our sister and a witch. The sooner you accept this, the sooner we can vanquish the Source'. Paige looked at Prue & Piper and began to see them in a different light. She could feel that what they were telling her was true. She didn't know how but she just could. She thought that maybe it was this new power that she was experiencing. But I can't hurt Scott! Paige cried. Piper wiped the tears from Paige face, 'If Scott is the Source then its not too much we can do for him. We just have to hope that when we vanquish the Source, that Scott returns to normal'. Paige smiled at Piper,'Thank You'! Don't mention it, Piper responded. Piper looked toward the door. What is that damn noise? Piper asked. You hear it too? Prue said. How can you not hear it, I would think that every dog in the city can hear it, Piper said. What do you think it is? Paige said worried. I don't know honey, but__ Prue tried to finish her sentence when the doors of the church flew open. They saw Scott lying on the ground. "Paige, please help me!" Scott called in pain. Paige walked over to him and pulled him up and into the church. 'Paige, That's not Scott, that's the Source" Prue said cautiously. I don't think so, Paige said to Prue. Prue look out! Piper screamed and saw that Scott had formed a fireball and flung it at Prue. Prue used telekinesis and knocked fireball into Scott. Paige dived out of the way. She rose to her feet and ran to where Piper was. The fireball knocked Scott to the ground but he was instantly standing a second later. Scott started coming after the girls. Paige was very scared, but surprisingly she held it together well. Suck on this! Piper said as she used her power to blow Scott up. Thousands of flies began swarming about where Scott was and a minute later he reconstituted himself. Prue waved her arm and instantly Scott was flung into a wall. The girls regrouped. Come on, we have to get out of here! Prue said as she grabbed Piper & Paige's hand and retreated toward the rear of the church. They saw that the Nun that Piper froze had been watching all of this take place and was now sprawled in an emotional heap on the floor in the hall leading to the back door. Paige let go of Prue's hand and helped the nun to her feet. What is going on, what is he? The nun said hysterically. Don't ask! Paige said as she grabbed the nun's hand and began to run. Piper and Prue were almost to the rear exit Prue looked back and saw that Paige & the nun were still behind. Scott appeared in a blaze of fire right behind them. Paige and the nun were still trying to reach the exit when Scott launched a fireball at them. They ducked and the fireball barley missed them. Come on! We have to hurry Paige said to the nun. The nun lost her footing and Scott threw a fireball directly at the nun, incinerating her. He threw another fireball at Paige but she saw it and orbed in just enough time. Orbing was still new to Paige. She couldn't help but be in a state of shock when she did it again. She remembered when that huge man Shax attacked her and Scott on the roof of that building. She had used the power. Paige gained her composure yet again and started toward the door. Prue & Piper were facing Paige. "We are not going to leave you! Piper said, Come on your almost here". Prue seeing that Scott was about to throw another fireball astral projected behind him. Using the element of surprise she kicked him to the floor. Prue looked toward the door and saw that Piper & Paige were now face-to-face, with "herself" just on the side on Piper. Prue quickly changed back into her corporeal self. Now they were all three at the door and Scott was just getting up. Scott began throwing a barrage of fireballs and Prue deflected as many as she could. Piper saw several coming toward her & Paige and froze them. Paige tried the door but it was locked. She began to look frightened that this may be the end of her life. Just then Prue forced the door open with a wave of her arm. Cool! Paige said as she exited the door first, another fireball just missing her. Leo where the hell are you? Piper yelled as she exited the door. Leo orbed in outside the church where Piper and Paige stood. Prue was just outside the door deflecting fireballs. What's up, Leo said cautiously. "Look!" Paige said and pointed to where Prue was. Leo grabbed a hold of Paige & Piper and orbed. Bluish specks of light formed & moved from the spot where they were standing and hovered just above Prue who was still in the middle of a supernatural showdown. The orbs grabbed on to her, & consumed her. Scott tried throwing a fireball at it, but it was useless they were gone. Damn witches, I'll get you! Scott screamed as he disappeared in a blaze of fire.  
  
A/N: Review and let me know what you think. I welcome constructive comments. 


End file.
